welcome to the real world
by direwolf16
Summary: Seto has found himself in a whole new world after a terrible accident and now has another life outside of the Kaiba Corp. Only trouble is, no one is allowed to know what he really does, or even what he really is for that matter...


Don't ask folks… I was really bored just sitting in my room and having werewolves on my mind, (when are they never?) and I was staring at my computer for countless hours before I suddenly had this idea pop into my head and I decided to write it. No I do not own Yugi-oh, who knows how many people wish they did. Oh well enough talking. Time for you people who have nothing better to do to read my story. And if you don't like the idea of Pegasus having two eyes then BAMPH on you!  
  
Chapter One  
The world is much different than one would think…  
  
Loud music was booming off the walls as the base vibrated in Seto's chest as he just sat in a chair in a dark corner watching everyone dance in a festival manner down on the dance floor. He never really understood why his pack leader could tolerate such loud events; the sweat in the air always sent Seto home reeking of human.  
Seto was wearing tight leather pants with an open leather vest that showed off his smooth chest. On his wrists he wore studded bracelets that just about covered both forearms. His leather boots went to mid-calf and had many leather straps and a steel plate covering each boot toe. And to top it off, Seto wore a silver chain that held an elaborate silver wolf head that was baring its fangs. The chain was long enough for the pendant to rest against his yummy chest.  
Seto got up from his table; he needed to get some fresh air. Seto walked through the huddled masses of dancing bodies to go to the door. When he finally made it through the crowd and down the hallway Seto was stopped by Bakura.  
He was wearing tight blue jeans that had a whole stretching from one seam to the other on the upper thigh of his right pant leg. His boots were combat boots with steel plates on the toes just like Seto's. He didn't wear a shirt but instead he wore studded straps that covered almost every inch of both his arms. Around his neck he wore just plain wolf's head necklace, but it was on a dog collar that was tight against his throat.  
"Where do you think your going?" Bakura asked with his usual cold stare. "I'm getting fresh air." Seto said as he pushed past Bakura but he forcefully grabbed Seto by the arm. "Our Alpha won't like you leaving Seto…" "Or what Bakura? You're only our Alpha's head bodyguard. Don't forget, I'm second in command." Seto shook his arm free and continued to walk towards his wanted destination.  
"You may be my Beta, Seto, but it would seem that my ranking Theta gives good advice." Seto turned to see Pegasus, his pack Alpha. He was dressed in a black satin shirt that had crimson red frills at the end of each sleeve. His pants were black leather that were skin tight and just how smooth they were on his legs made you know that he was not wearing underwear. His shoes wear spit-polished knee-high boots. It was amazing that what he wore would make other men look feminine but he made the fashion totally masculine. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that showed off his pale face and the long scar over his left eye that went from forehead to cheekbone. His eyes were probably his best feature. One gold eye and the scared eye was a pale green, almost white.  
"I don't care how good his advice is, I can't stand being here any longer tonight." Seto said as he gave Pegasus a quick glare. Seto tried to turn to leave again but was suddenly grabbed at the shoulder, spun around, and then smacked across the face that sent him into the nearby wall.   
"You know the rules Seto! No one is permitted to leave the club unless I say so." Seto stayed on the floor and resisted the urge to wipe away the blood trickling down his chin. "Now do I need to remind you Seto that at Club Lycaon, we don't offer anything in which we cannot deliver? Now we wouldn't want to disappoint our customers who earned their right to be here after getting passed Bakura, would we?" Pegasus offered his hand to Seto but he ignored it and stood on his own. "No, we wouldn't." Seto said with his head slightly bowed. "Good, very good." Pegasus said before leaving through a side door that led to his office.  
"I told you…" Bakura started before Seto glared at him. "Shut up." A few people walked through the door and it was Seto's cue to leave. As Seto walked back down the hallway he was finally able to wipe the blood away from his mouth. He made it back to the dance floor and saw that his table he sat in earlier was taken, so he decided to just stand there and watched the people dance to the loud music.  
  
The club was originally a bar and restaurant, that was until Pegasus became Alpha. The place then became a dance club and a bar. More like a grill than a restaurant as well; at ones desire there is a small list of food that is served. The club's name, Lycaon, was also the name of Seto's pack. Not only that but the name of the club also suggested that this was a werewolf hangout. That's if anyone knew anything about the legend of an ancient Greek king named Lycaon who became a werewolf after trying to serve the god Jupiter (in Rome Jupiter was known as Zeus) human flesh. And if one knew such knowledge and came into the club asking about it, they were rewarded sexual favors form any one of the pack if they so pleased. That was a new feature as well. It use to be that if one knew, then they got a pat on the back for being smart. Seto couldn't remember it was all before he became apart of the pack.  
Seto realized after awhile of being apart of the pack that there is only two ways of becoming a werewolf. One, you could be born a werewolf. And two, if you killed a werewolf, you turned into a werewolf to take it's place within the pack. That's what happened to Seto. He was out walking with his little brother Mokuba when a giant wolf attacked them. Seto diverted it by letting Mokuba run ahead of him, allowing the wolf to attack him. At first Seto thought he became a werewolf from being bitten in the leg but it was really the stone that he beat it's skull in with that did it. So far, Seto has been able to keep his secrets and tells everyone that knows him that he is working partners with Pegasus at the club which is why he's here all the time. Oh well, Seto found being a werewolf joyful, considering the moon in reality has no effect on his body, and silver was only harmful if it punctures the skin.  
  
Seto was just able to block out the music when he felt a tap on the shoulder, when he turned he found Mai standing there. She was another bodyguard but her rank was Iota, just below Bakura. "What do you want?" Seto asked in a cold tone. Mai was wearing a violet halter-top and a pair of purple leather pants, which brought her violet eyes out rather nicely. Her boots however, went all the way up to her thigh. She wore many metal ring bracelets that matched her hoop earrings. Just like Bakura, Mai wore the same wolf pendant.  
"Believe me Seto, If it wasn't important I wouldn't have bothered you." Mai took a deep breathed and then let out a heavy sigh. "We have a winner." Seto groaned, it meant someone guessed at the clubs name and got it right. "I hope their male…" Seto teased. "Gee thanks." Mai gave a playful glare at Seto. There wasn't any sexual content between them. It was just that Mai was the only pack member Seto considered worthy to be called 'friend'. She never bothers him unless it's important and she knows when to shut up. What more could you ask if your cold hearted and hate being a people person?  
Mai and Seto walked in silence as they headed towards Pegasus's office. Inside the office, it looked relatively normal. Off white walls with a white ceiling, off to one side was a chair and a small coffee table with magazines that was placed on the other side of the room. On the walls there were paintings of abstract art. You know, painting of what looked like the artist just spattered paint on a canvas and called it art sort of stuff.  
The rest of the pack was in the room as well. Bakura was standing by the door that led into the actual office. Yami, who is ranked as Rho, rank of a hunter, was sitting in the chair. His clothing was much like Seto's only his entire leather vest was covered in studs and his boots didn't have the metal plating like Seto's. And instead of having his wolf-head pendant on a chain, it was put on his studded collar.  
Marik was also hunter but he was the rank of Tau. He was sitting on the floor by the door Seto and Mai just entered through. His tight leather pants seemed to strain against his seated legs. He wore normal combat boots that were laced around the top of the boot instead of tied in a bow. Instead of a vest or a shirt, Marik wore studded straps that crossed his chest to look like 'X's'. And in the center of the 'X' on his chest was his wolf-head pendant.  
Malik, who was rank of Nu, was the pack healer, sat on the table. He wore a purple satin shirt that was tucked into leather pants. His boots looked like they were entirely made of straps and buckles from the ankle up to the knees. Unlike the others, Malik didn't have a wolf head pendent. Instead he had the pendant of a healer, a little wolf sitting down and howling.  
Honda stood in one of the corners trying to look tuff. He was the lowest ranking wolf in the pack. His rank was Omega, a rank that tells everyone that he'll never rise in pack and he is weak and submissive. By all means Honda did try to act tuff, but when one just bared fang he'd back down, such a coward. Honda even dressed like a submissive. He had on tight leather jeans, studded bracelets that went from wrist to forearm, and a collar that had a short leash attached to it. His boots weren't very complex like everyone else's, just regular combat boots. His pendant was also different from the others. It was a wolf standing with it's head down and tail slightly between the legs. The pendant was on a silver chain but was hidden by the leash.  
  
A/N: Shows up with a mob and bucket eyeballing the Y, M/M, and B fans 'Alright stop the drooling before you drown yourself!'  
  
Marik stood up and caressed a finger along Seto's jaw line causing Seto to jerk back away from his touch. "Now don't you like a wonderful fruit basket." Marik said with a smirk. "That's what you get for deifying the Alpha." Seto glared hard at Bakura causing him to raise his hands up in a 'no offense' manner. "If you wish it, I could quickly heal it for you?" Malik asked, still sitting on the table. Seto glanced at Malik then looked down at the floor as he touched his chin were he was hit. It did hurt a little, but Malik usually did something sexual to heal a wound, but… "Sure, why the hell not, but be quick about it." Seto said forcefully.  
Malik stood up from the table as if he was pulled by strings. He walked on over to Seto and placed a hand on either side of his face. Malik made Seto bend forward just a little, considering Malik even standing on the tips of his toes, he was still shorter than Seto. Malik ran his tongue along Seto's jaw line then went back over it with light kisses. Seto felt his jaw go numb with heat before feeling Malik kiss him on the lips with his tongue begging to be let inside. Seto wanted to deny him but couldn't; he wasn't done being healed yet. Seto allowed entrance for the healer's tongue and Seto didn't like it at all. The kiss went from being chaste to deep. Seto tried to tune out the kiss and was waiting for the numbness to subside. When he regained feeling in his cheek Seto put his hands on Malik's shoulders and pulled him away.  
Malik held up his hands to mean no harm and went back over and sat on the table. Seto was wiping at his mouth as Pegasus walked into the room with a girl, who was around the age of 19, maybe more, who knows. She wore a black tank top and a black mini skirt. She wore platform boots that ended just below the knee. Around her waist was a gold chain that had a crescent moon in the middle. She had long brown hair that was pulled back to show off her tanned face and green eyes.  
"Everyone, meet tonight's winner, Miss Erica Banner." Everyone bowed their heads slightly in a greeting matter. "Just as we discussed Miss Banner, you may choose one of my people to spend the rest of the night with. What you do, is entirely up to you. Alright?" The girl nodded. If Seto didn't know better he'd say she was excited, great…  
She stayed standing next to Pegasus, as if moving away from him meant the monsters would jump her bones. She looked at everyone, even Seto, with dead eye contact. As if she was looking into their soul, seeing which one would be more fun to be with… Creepy  
No one showed any emotion of shock or surprise when she walked on over to Honda and asked him if he would be with her. "Now why would I say no to a pretty gal like you?" Honda said as she took a hold of his leash and left with him and Pegasus who showed them to their room. When the door completely shut it's self with a 'click', everyone in the room laughed. Except Seto, he just smiled; he didn't do laughing.  
"Well now, that's a first. I bet you Honda will brag about it tomorrow night." Mai said as she continued to laugh. "Well he should know better that to brag, or we'll just get Yami to compare stories and leave him depressed." Bakura said as he grinned in Yami's direction. "Hey now, I wouldn't tell him my stories, that would give him ideas for next time. That's if there will ever be a next time for him…" Yami said, then they all shared a another laugh again.  
They all stayed in the room until Pegasus returned around five minutes after their laughter finally died down. "Well now, what an interesting choice she made." Pegasus said with a small smile. "Now then, back to business. Mai, I would like you to take over being bouncer for the rest of the evening, and Bakura, take over Mai's job with patrolling the dance floor and such. The rest of you, back to what you were doing." He said as he waved his hand and disappeared into his office.  
"And the wheel goes round…" Mai said as she threw her hands in the air out of anger. She really didn't like dealing with stupid people. "Don't scare them too much Mai, they just might piss all over the floor in fear, then you'll have to clean it up." Bakura teased as he left the room. Seto smiled. "His right you know." "Hush you." Mai pointed a finger at Seto as she left the room to go play bouncer at the door. Seto was the last to leave; he just wanted the night to end so he could go home.  
  
**To be continued…**  
Yes, this means you'll have to wait for chapter two to be finished. So go ahead and cry. Don't worry folks, Miss Erica Banner is a just a one minute character, you'll never see her again.  
A little bit of information now…I like writing werewolf stories and this one… This one so far is going well. I'm going to delete my other story were everyone from Yugi-oh are werewolves. Why? Because I had several personal e-mails sent to me saying it doesn't make any sense. And I agree. So consider it deleted, so don't go looking for it. And I'm sorry for all those who enjoyed it but really, it had way too many of my personal characters in it and you would have to be me or one of my friends to be able to understand it, really. And guess what I have in store for ya'll, it's a…  
  
**Trivia question:**  
What word was created from the ancient Greek King's name Lycaon?  
Hint: We still use the word today, and use it frequently if you believe yourself to be one…  
  
HA! I bet that's really got the hamster in your head running hard if your have no clue what the hell I'm talking about. The answer will be in the next chapter. Until then folks!  
P.S R/R!!!! It makes me happy....  
**Adara Buell AKA Dire Wolf 16  
  
**  



End file.
